Kyun Ho Naraz
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: Muskaan is mad at Daya for something and won't tell him why, Abhijeet is mad at Tarika for something and won't tell her why. Both couples end up going to the Beach. Will they be able to solve there problems? Peep in to find out. Dayuskaan and Abhirika. More Fun story this time.


Decided to write a new story once again and this one is more fun then the rest.

FYI: Abhijeet is mad at Tarika for something and won't tell her why.

Muskaan is mad at Daya for something and won't tell him why.

Daya and Tarika are best friends.

Muskaan and Tarika are best friends.

Abhijeet and Muskaan have a brother sister bond

Daya and Muskaan are dating BFGF relationship.

Abhijeet and Tarika are together but haven't said 'I love you' to each other. Haven't kissed or anything.

A figure stepped out of the bathroom after hearing a ring in the bedroom.

"Daya ka phone?"

The person answered on the fourth ring.

"haan Daya bolo kya hua?"

"Arrey Tarika yaar ek baat poochnhi thi tumse."

"Haan bolo na, waise mujhe bhi kuch poochna tha."

"Accha kya?" Daya asked.

"Arrey phele tum bolo na." Tarika said as she flopped down on the bed.

"Ok tumhe pata hai ki yeh Muskaan mujse naraz kyun hai?" Daya asked with a kiddish tone to his voice.

"Waow mujhe tou pata bhi nahi tha ki woh tumse naraz hai." Tarika said surprised.

"Accha ok, waise tumne kya pooch na tha?" Daya asked a bit disappointed.

"Umm woh main umm mujhe poochna tha ki kya tumhe pata hai ki Abhijeet mujhe se naraz kyun hai."

"Kya?! Abhijeet bhi tumse naaraz hai?" Daya asked in disbelief.

"Haan Daya pata nahi inn dono ko kya hua hai."

"Hmm tou pata lagana parega."

"Haan sahi kaha."

"Tou phir beach pe chale?" Daya asked.

"Beach pe?"

"Haan tum Abhijeet se poocho aur main Muskaan se pooch ta hoon."

"aur agar unn dono ne mana kardiya tou?" Tarika asked thinking ahead.

"Tou tum Abhijeet se bol dena ki Daya keliye chalo aur main Muskaan ko tumhari liya chalne keliye bol doonga."

"OK." Tarika said.

"Phone kar ke baatana ki kya bola." Daya said as he hung up.

"K"

***CID***

Tarika hung up and dialled Abhijeet's number.

"Hello?" Came a mumbled sleepy reply.

"Abhijeet tum ab tak so re ho? Das baj chuke hai." Tarika exclamied.

"Tou kya hua, aaj Sunday hai!" He replied annoyed.

"Arrey, accha ok, waise beach pe jana hai?" Tarika asked in a cute voice.

"Kyun?" Abhijeet asked a bit surprised.

"Bas aisi." She replied.

"Nahi!"

"KYUN!?" She asked in a kiddish tone.

"Tarika main tumse naraz hoon and you're making it hard for me to be mad at you." Abhijeet said as he got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"Abhijeet tum kabse yeh boltai ja re ho, yeh tou baata do ki naraz kyun ho?" Tarika said childishly.

"Nahi." Abhijeet smiled as he was finally getting her attention.

"Arrey, fine mera liya na sahi tou kam se kam Daya keliye aajao." Tarika said giving up.

"Daya bhi ja ra hai?" He asked.

"Haan aur Muskaan bhi tou ab aaogay?" She asked again in a hopeful tone.

'Hmm mauka accha hai, aur ghar pe tou bore hi ho jaonga, tou chala jata hoon.' He thought.

"OK fine." Abhijeet said.

"OK we'll be there at 10:30." Tarika said smiling.

"Hmm." He sighed and hung up the phone as he went to take a shower and grab a quick meal.

***CID***

Daya hung up and speed dialled Muskaan's number.

"Hello?" Came Muskaan's sweet voice through the phone.

"Hello Muskaan, aaj free ho?" Daya asked hopefully.

"Haan kyun?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"Beach pe chale?" He asked.

"Beach pe kyun?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Bas aisi. Main, Tarika aur Abhijeet ja re hai isliye soocha tumse pooch loon."

"Jao Daya main tumse naraz hoon mujhe nahi jana." Muskaan said in a pouty tone.

Daya smiled in spite of himself as he heard her cute tone.

"Arrey baby kyun naraz ho yeh tou bata do?" Daya said.

Muskaan's stomach fluttered with butterflies as he called her baby. "Nahi." She replied smiling slightly.

"C'mon, accha merliya nah sahi tou Tarika keliye tou chalo." Daya said.

"Hmm Fine."

"Theek hai we'll be there at 10:30." Daya said excitedly.

"OK bye." Muskaan replied.

"Bye." Daya smiled.

***CID***

"Hello Tarika?"

"Haan Daya maan gayi?" Tarika asked.

"Hmm aur Abhijeet?"

"Haan maan gya."

"Good. I'll be at you house in 20 minutes to decide how we are gonna do this."

"K aur Daya thorra hot lagna taki Muskaan tum ko dekh ke melt ho jai." Tarika said smirking.

Daya laughed. "Haan baan jaonga aur tum bhi sexy lagna taki Abhijeet tumhe resist na kar paii."

"Hmm ok." She smiled and hung the phone up.

***CID***

20 minutes later.

The doorbell rang and Tarika went over to open the door while putting her hair in a high ponytail.

She opened the door and Daya walked in. She took a look at Daya, he was wearing black muscle shirt which was showing off his abs and biceps quite well. He had on a pair of long dark blue shorts on.

He also took a look at Tarika. She was wearing Short shorts with a long black see through flowy top. She was wearing her swimsuit underneath.

They smiled at each other and they went over to the couch.

"Daya paani?" Tarika asked.

"Hmm sure." Daya nodded.

Tarika smiled and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She came back and handed it to him.

"Hmm so how are we gonna do this." Tarika asked.

"Well I guess you can ask Muskaan and I'll ask Abhijeet." Daya said. "Phir hum dono gadi se cold drink lene ke bahanai se baat dengay ek doosre ko."

Tarika smiled and nodded "seems like a plan. Wait agar nahi batiya?" She asked.

"I'm sure they will and if they don't we'll think of something else." Daya said.

"Hmm ok tou phir chale?"

"Haan chalo, late ho ra hai." He said.

"OK ek minute main chabbi aur bag leke atti hoon."

Daya nodded and waited for Tarika as she grabbed the key and the bag with her extra clothes, towel, and phone.

They got in Daya's car and went over to Muskaan's place. They picked up Muskaan. She came out wearing short shorts and a white shirt. She was also wearing her swimsuit underneath.

They then went to Abhijeet's house and got Abhijeet. He was wearing teal muscle t-shirt with white long shorts.

***CID***

They got out of the car and stretched. They looked around and didn't see many cars.

They went to the beach with blankets and spread it out on the ground and sat down. There was barely anyone there and Daya and Tarika smiled seeing how they could take advantage of this.

"Abhijeet chalo na walk pe chalte hai." Daya said to Abhijeet.

Abhijeet nodded and got up.

Tarika looked up at them and smiled.

Both of them walked away.

Tarika faced Muskaan who was applying sunscreen on her arms.

"Arrey Muskaan why do you look so mad."

"Yaar Tarika yeh Daya ki waja se hai." Muskaan replied angrily.

"Daya ki waja se kyun?" Tarika asked trying to be innocent.

"Arrey woh humesha uss Shreya ki peeche bhaagta rehta hai." Muskaan said.

'Accha tou yeh baat hai.' Tarika thought to herself.

"Accha? Mujhe tou nahi lagta." Tarika said.

"Arrey Tarika tum uski side kyun le rahi ho?!" Muskaan asked angrily.

"Accha accha ok nahi leti. Gussa kyun ho rahi ho?" Tarika said. "Waise woh tumse bohot pyaar karta hai."

Muskaan's anger slowly vanished as she heard all the things Daya had said to Tarika about her.

"Saach mein?" Muskaan asked.

"Haan aur nahi tou kya aur woh Shreya tou Daya ki help kar rahi thi." Tarika said.

"Accha?" Muskaan asked.

"Haan"

"Shit main bhi na pagal hoon, becharai Daya ko itna kuch bol diya." Muskaan said realizing her mistake.

Tarika smiled. 'Inn dono ke beech mein tou sab theek kardiya ab Abhijeet ka kuch karna parega. Wait kahi Abhijeet bhi tou Jealous nahi? But woh kyun jealous hoga? Arrey kahi uss Vaibhav ki waja se nahi? Pata nahi abb Daya hi kuch kar sakta hai.'

Suddenly Daya and Abhijeet came back. Muskaan got up quickly and grabbed Daya.

"Daya chalo paani mein chalte hai." Muskaan said excitedly.

Daya looked at Tarika surprised. Tarika smiled and winked.

He mouthed 'Thank you' and Tarika nodded her head towards Abhijeet's direction. He mouthed the words 'Vaibhav' and 'Jealous' and Tarika smirked.

"Theek hai chalo." Daya said as he walked off with Muskaan.

Abhijeet came and sat down beside Tarika but also maintaining and distance. Tarika noticed this and stretched out her long beautiful legs seductively and Abhijeet watched her. She slowly took off her top and Abhijeet bit his lip. She took the bottle of sunscreen and put it on all over her body. She saw Abhijeet watching her from the corner of her eye and she smiled. He took one look at her and wanted to touch bare smooth and soft body. She suddenly turned and Abhijeet diverted his gaze.

"Abhijeet?" Tarika whispered softly.

"Haan?" He asked trying to behave normally.

"Woh umm... woh kya tum umm..." Abhijeet looked at her as she stuttered. "...Um will you put sunscreen on my back." She finally managed to sputter. Although she wasn't embarrassed she pretended to be, so Abhijeet wouldn't think she was playing with him.

"I would have asked Muskaan but she's enjoying with Daya so I don't want to disturb her."

Abhijeet took the bottle from her hand and pored some on his hand. Tarika was laying on her stomach and Abhijeet was hovering over her.

Abhijeet placed his hand gently on the middle of her back rubbed the sunscreen in her back, all the while enjoying the feeling while it lasted.

"Lo hogya" He said handing the bottle back to her.

She got up and grabbed it. "Thank you."

"Hmm." He turned away again.

***CID***

Muskaan led Daya towards the water and on the way took off her top. Daya smiled and followed her into the water. They both went in to where the water was waist length and Muskaan turned to face Daya.

"Daya I'm sorry woh mujhe koi galat fami hogayi thi." Muskaan admitted.

"Kaunsi galat fami?" Daya asked her confused.

"Tum na humesha uss Sherya ke as paas rehtay thay tou mujhe accha nahi laga." Muskaan said pouting.

Daya smiled at her expression.

"Arrey Muskaan aisi koi baat nahi hai, Shreya sirf meri dost hai." Daya said moving closer to her.

"Hmm." Muskaan hugged Daya and closed her eyes as she snuggled closer to him.

He hugged her back.

"Kya hua princess?" He asked her as he stroked her hair.

"Daya promise karo ki main hi tumhari princess rahogi jab tak hum zinda hai." Muskaan said childishly.

Daya smiled. "Hmm but only tab tak jab tak ek choti Muskaan nahi aa jati, tab woh meri Princess hogi." Daya said smirking.

"Huh Choti Muskaan?" Muskaan asked confusingly until she caught on to what Daya was saying. Then she blushed a deep scarlet. She moved back and splashed Daya.

"Heyyy!" Daya yelled. He grabbed her around the waist, lifted her, then dropped her in the water.

Muskaan grabbed Daya's leg underwater and pulled him. He also landed with a splash. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her softly on her lips.

She smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck.

***CID***

"Abhijeet?"

"haan?"

"Abb batogay ki kyun naraz ho?"

"Arrey Tarika bola na kuch nahi hai!" Abhijeet said impatiently.

At this Tarika had enough and was near losing her temper.

"Abhijeet main kab se apni galti sooch rahi thi but you know what the problem is? It's you and your trust issues. If I can trust you with a 100 women than why can't you trust me with one man? To be honest with you I don't like Vaibhav that much but Salunkhe sir has given me the responsibility of training him and letting him proceed further on in his life so I will do my best to teach him alright? and if you have a problem with that or in trusting me than you can go find someone else. Abhijeet I LOVE YOU and you know I would never do anything to hurt you."

Abhijeet looked at her in shock. 'Arrey isse kaise pata chal gaya? Wait did she just say she LOVES ME.' He thought.

He saw Tarika get up and start to walk away.

' Shit lagta hai ab woh naraz ho gayi.'

Suddenly a piece of a broken beer bottle stabbed her in the foot and small scream escaped her lips.

Abhijeet heard her and was beside her in an instant.

"Tarika kya hua?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Tumhe kya? Tum toh gussa ho na?" She asked.

"Tarika look we can do this later first tell me what happened." Abhijeet said angrily.

He looked down and saw blood.

"Tarika tumare pair (foot) se khoon nikal ra hai." Abhijeet said as he started to bend down.

She moved back quickly. She stepped down on the foot that was bleeding and the glass that was in her foot went further in.

Another groan emitted from her lips and she stumbled. Abhijeet caught her around the waist gently and pulled her up.

Abhijeet pulled her closer to him as if protecting her from everyone and everything.

"Tarika I'm sorry." Abhijeet whispered.

Tarika stopped moving around and looked at him. He still hadn't loosened his grip and was staring into her beautiful eyes.

"It's fine Abhijeet, forget it." Tarika said looking down at her foot again.

"No Tarika it's not fine. Heyy look at me." He gave her a tiny shake all the while tightening his grip.

She met his gaze once again and he continued. "Tarika it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I guess I was feeling jealous that Vaibhav gets to spend so much time with you at work and I don't, and over top of that you also went shopping with him. So I guess I was just scared of loosing you to someone else." Abhijeet confessed.

Tarika looked deep into his eyes and saw love and care.

"Abhijeet mera pyaar itna kamzor nahi hai ki main tumhe chor do gi, tumhara tou pata nahi but I will love till my last breath." Tarika said.

"Arrey aisi kyun bol rahi ho? I also Love you a lot Tarika, I love you more than my life." Abhijeet said.

Tarika smiled slightly and then did something unexpected for him. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips gently. When she got no reply she moved back embarrassed.

"I'm sorry woh I don't..." Tarika started but was interrupted by Abhijeet's lips on hers. He let go of her waist and put his hands on her face and pulled her closer. She also put her hands on his wrists, pulling him closer.

She leaned into him when she realized her foot still had a piece of glass attached to it and moved away. She heard a small whine from Abhijeet and smiled.

She looked down and saw that a puddle of blood had formed under her and Abhi.

Abhijeet also looked down.

"Oh shit! Itna khoon. Tarika come here." He gently picked her up and place her on a nearby rock.

He took a look at her foot and saw the glass sticking out. He grabbed her foot tightly and gently pulled the glass out. Tarika closed her eyes tightly and a few formed tears slipped out.

"Ahh ouch!" Tarika clenched her fists tightly.

Abhijeet immediately looked up at her.

"Tarika are you ok? Zada dard ho ra hai kya?" He asked.

"Nahi it's OK I'm fine." She said.

Abhijeet stood up and sat down on the rock beside her. He pulled her close in a side hug and wiped away her fallen tears gently. He kissed the top of her head and stood up again. He pulled her up and picked her up bridal style. He carried her back over to the blanket and then headed towards the car.

"Abhijeet kahan ja re ho?" She asked.

"To get the first aid kit, to wrap your foot." Abhijeet said as he headed towards the car.

He came back a few seconds later with a red box in his hands.

He took out some ointment and applied it on her foot all the while blowing gently. Tarika watched him as he handled her with care and love. She smiled.

He wrapped her foot up and then slid over to her and lied down beside her. She also laid down and put her head on his arm. He pulled her closer and she snuggled into his side.

***CID***

About half an hour later Daya and Muskaan came back and dried off. They changed clothes and also went and brought food from a nearby store.

***CID***

7:30PM

Abhijeet's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Haan Abhijeet main ACP bol ra hoon." Abhijeet turned the speaker on.

"Haan sir boliye." He said as he looked at Dayuskaan and Tarika.

Daya sighed.

"Tum, Daya, Muskaan, aur Tarika kal mat ana." ACP sir said.

"Kyun sir? Humse koi galti hogayi hai kya?" Abhijeet asked worried. Everyone else also gave worried looks.

"Arrey nahi nahi. You know the new officers we got, well they will be handling all the cases tomorrow. So basically it is like a test for them." ACP sir said.

"Aur sir Tarika?" Abhijeet asked.

"Arrey new officers ke saath saath Vaibhav ka bhi test hai." ACP sir replied.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok sir." Abhijeet said.

"OK bye."

"Bye." Abhijeet hung up and faced the trio.

"Yaar mujhe laga ki koi case dene wala hai." Daya said.

"Daya tu tou humesha kaam se bhaag ta hai." Abhijeet said.

Daya stuck his tongue out and Tarika and Muskaan laughed.

Abhijeet nodded his head.

"Chalo ab kya karna hai? Kal tou chutti hai." Muskaan said.

"OH MY GOSH LET'S HAVE A BONFIRE!" Tarika exclaimed excitedly.

"Yea sure why not." Daya said. It was starting to get darker anyways and the people who were there before were now gone and it was just them.

They gathered some dry wood and lit a safe fire with rocks around the outside.

They gathered around the fire and sat down. They pulled the blankets they had from the car and cuddled up together. Abhijeet was leaning against a log and Tarika was in between his legs leaning against his chest. The blanket was wrapped around Abhijeet and pulled up at the front to cover Tarika. Abhijeet had his arms around her waist. Muskaan was sitting opposite to Abhijeet and Daya was laying on a blanket with his head on Muskaan's lap. Muskaan had a blanket wrapped around her and Daya had one covering himself.

They sat like that for quite sometime talking and telling stories.

***CID***

11:45pm

By now the fire was burning low and everyone was almost dozing off.

"OK guys I think party is over. Let's go home." Tarika said.

"Haan chalo." Daya said getting up. He pulled Muskaan up and Abhijeet got up and pulled Tarika up. Tarika took a step and stumbled remembering her foot was hurt. Abhijeet grabbed her around the waist gently.

He led her to the car and helped her in. They gathered everything and piled into the car.

They went to Tarika's house and went in for a bit.

"Daya chalo." Abhijeet said.

Abhijeet looked over at Daya and saw that he was fast asleep.

"Lo yeh tou yahi so gaya. DAYA!" Abhijeet started to wake him when Tarika grabbed his arm.

"Abhijeet leave it. Let him sleep, he looks tired." Tarika said. "Tum dono bhi yahi so jao."

Muskaan nodded and went to the room to grab Daya a pillow and a blanket. She came back and put the blanket on him. When she started to lift his head to put the pillow underneath he flipped and pulled Muskaan down over him with her hand under him.

Abhijeet and Tarika snickered.

"Hmm I guess I'll sleep here tonight." Muskaan said sighing.

Tarika nodded and stared to walk away and Abhijeet followed her.

"Tou phir main guest room mein so jata hoon." Abhijeet said. He started to head in that direction when all of a sudden Tarika pulled him into her room.

"Tarika kya kar rahi ho?" He asked.

She pulled off his shirt and pushed him into bed.

She climbed in beside him and Abhijeet looked at her in shock. She snuggled into his side and closed her eyes.

Abhijeet kept staring at Tarika until she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What?! Do you want to leave?" She asked smartly.

"No no..." He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head and both fell into a deep slumber...

***CID***

A/N: Ok so there. I wrote another story. I was bored and this storyline popped into my mind so I decided to write it and so here it is. SO PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
